memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Performers with multiple roles
Rename Suggest this be moved to Performers with multiple roles? It just sounds better to me... -- From Andoria with Love 06:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :No way, that makes no sense. Alright, then. I'll do it next week. -- Tim Thomason 01:48, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Mirror page Is there/should there be a page that is the mirror image of this one, i.e. a list of all characters that were portrayed by multiple actors? I don't mean those characters where multiple actors were in fact part of the character concept (e.g. Martia) but instead characters such as Saavik, Braxton or Christopher Pike. -- Jayunderscorezero 20:04, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :I had planned on making such a page, but was waiting for the time and energy to work on it. Glad to see you took the initiative. :) -- From Andoria with Love 04:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Errors? Er, am I crazy, or is there a major discrepancy between this page and the code behind it, which actually doesn't cut out everything between James Doohan and Ethan Philips? Is it just me? What's causing it if not? -- Jayunderscorezero 19:20, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. There was a } missing from one of the episode calls which messed things up. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:25, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. 'Twas probably my fault, so sorry about that. -- Jayunderscorezero 20:21, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Grr...Amd here we go again. Once again, this is more likely than not my fault, but does anyone have any idea what's causing the issue with the film/episode links from Michael Snyder down? I'm at a loss. -- Jayunderscorezero 21:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::I believe that the page size limit was blown. That's the behaviour seen when this happens. -- Sulfur 23:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Any suggestions of ways to reduce page size? --Jayunderscorezero 03:48, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::You could remove the episode/film links altogether - after all, each character name links to a character article that gives appearance information. I just tried removing the links in notepad and it reduced the page size to 24 kb. -- Taduolus 20:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) I'd agree with that proposal. Any other thoughts? -- Jayunderscorezero 19:51, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Size again It seems that, starting with Performers with multiple roles#S that all the episode links don't resolve correctly they say "DS9:Template" or something similar. It appears to be related to size...anyone think we should maybe split this up by letters or something? -- Morder 07:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Looks like I should read these fully instead of just the first item in the paragraph referenced above. So I guess this is a call for attention to something that has existed a while. -- Morder 07:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :As I write this I'm currently in the process of reducing the page to just a list of actor/character names as per the suggestion above. I want to at least see what that alternative looks like. If that doesn't work, then yes, I guess splitting the list would be the best thing. -- Jayunderscorezero 11:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC)